It is frequently desirable to retain a door in a fixed orientation such as an open position, and door holders/stops are available having an arm which extends between a door and the associated door frame to retain the door in an open or stop position. As the door is opened, one end of the arm slides longitudinally within a track parallel to the floor and secured to either the door or the door frame. Such door holders have a releasable latch which can lock the sliding portion of the holder in a fixed position on the track to retain the door in the desired open or stop position, thereby preventing closing and excessive opening of the door.